dariusfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatty Glutton
Fatty Glutton is a boss from the original Darius and a regular in the series. It is shaped after a piranha (Pygocentrus piraya). Darius Odyssey guidebook Bio Darius= * Name: Fatty Glutton * Motfi: Piranha * Type: General-Purpose Battle Fleet * Size: 0.95 km / 312.6 ft * Zone: G (Van Allen belt), Others. * Weapon: Piranha Bullets. Etc. A battleship carrying the middle level of the Belsar army. It has a large number of mobile weapons which can be said as Fatty Glutton's small aircraft inside the ship, which annihilates with mobile weapons at the same time as shelling the main body. |-| Darius Gaiden= * Name: Fatty Glutton * Motif: Piranha * Type: General-Purpose Battle Fleet * Size: 1.01 km / 331.2 ft * Zone: K (Colony), others. * Weapon: Piranha bullets, etc. Piranha-type battle fleet which has been deployed to many Belsar troops. A small number of aircrafts that are also piranhas are loaded inside the body, and enemies are attacked simultaneously with a reinforced laser cannon. Gameplay Darius & Super Darius Fatty Glutton moves slowly in all directions and has only one (but hard to avoid) attack. At regular intervals, it opens its mouth in order to shot a piranha-like missile. When the missile is close to a Silver Hawk or is destroyed, it becomes a five-bullet spread shot where the bullets fly towards to a Silver Hawk, making it difficult to avoid. Fatty Glutton's weak point is its mouth when open. Darius+ There are two versions of itm in this game. The large version is like many of this game and requires the right part of the body being blown off before taking out the next part. The order in which to do this is the following: top fin, bottom middle fin, bottom front fin, top of back tail, bottom of back tail, and then finish it off with firing at the device shooting the missiles. The small version that looks more like a Captain is a lot more easier as all that is needed to do is hit itm anywhere while dodging his bullets and him when he rams. Darius Twin Fatty Gluttons appears as a missiles launched by Super Alloy Lantern. Each Fatty Glutton moves in straight line from Super Alloy Lantern's mouth and, if it's not quickly destroyed, launches its spread shot immediately instead of a piranha-like missile. It can be destroyed with ease due to the advanced weapon power of the Silver Hawks at that time. Darius Gaiden Like the other returning bosses from the original game, the player must first destroy multiplying orbs before the battle proper begins. Its patterns vary considerably depending on which zone it is fought. In Zone K, Fatty Glutton will constantly release scales while shooting fish drones from its mouth, then attempt to ram the player and release anchor drones. After it's taken enough damage it will shoot a constant stream of fireballs and straight lasers, and after more damage it will sweep the screen with blue shots. In Zone O, it moves around releasing anchor drones while shooting the usual piranha drones from its mouth. After some damage it will start shooting volleys of green shots which constantly move and stop to change direction after the player. After more damage it will shoot continuous lasers from below its mouth and release the drones which explode into bullet spreads, after which it moves around shooting blue lasers all over the screen. Trivia Fatty Glutton's name is derived from how piranhas are depicted as ravenous fishes with a huge appetite that preys on anything that moves. Interestingly, Fatty Glutton's default palette is based of a Green Tiger Piranha (Serrasalmus manueli). Gallery Sprites= FattyGluttonDariusG.png|''Darius'' FattyGluttonDariusH.png|''Darius'' FattyGluttonDariusI.png|''Darius'' FattyGluttonDariusJ.png|''Darius'' FattyGluttonSuperDarius.png|''Super Darius'' FattyGluttonDariusII.png|''Darius II'' FattyGluttonSagaiaSMS.png|''Sagaia (SMS)'' FattyGluttonSuperDariusII.png|''Super Darius II'' FattyGluttonDariusGaidenK.png|''Darius Gaiden: Silver Hawk'' FattyGluttonDariusGaidenO.png|''Darius Gaiden: Silver Hawk'' |-| Screenshots= Fatty_Gluttong01.png|As seen in Darius in Zone G Fatty_Gluttoni01.png|As seen in Darius in Zone I FattyGlutton.gif|As seen in Darius in Zone J (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) FattyGlutton2.gif|As seen in Darius in Zone J (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) D_Fatty_Gluttona01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone A D_Fatty_Gluttond01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone D D_Fatty_Gluttone01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone E D_Fatty_Gluttone02.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone E D_Fatty_Gluttone03.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone E D_Fatty_GluttonJ01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone J (Captain) D_Fatty_GluttonJ02.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone J (Boss) D_Fatty_Gluttonm01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone M D_Fatty_Gluttono01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone O D_Fatty_Gluttonq01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone Q (Captain) D_Fatty_Gluttonq02.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone Q (Boss) D_Fatty_Gluttonv01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone V D_Fatty_Gluttonx01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone X FGlutton.gif|As seen in Super Darius in Zone K (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) D2Fatty_Gluttond01.png|As seen in Darius II in Zone D D2Fatty_Gluttonf01.png|As seen in Darius II in Zone F DTFattyGluttonsMissile01.png|As seen in Darius Twin in Zone L FGlutton1.gif|As seen in Darius Gaiden in Zone K (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) FGlutton2.gif|As seen in Darius Gaiden in Zone K (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) FGlutton3.gif|As seen in Darius Gaiden in Zone K (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) FGlutton4.gif|As seen in Darius Gaiden in Zone K (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) FGlutton5.gif|As seen in Darius Gaiden in Zone K (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) FGlutton6.gif|As seen in Darius Gaiden in Zone K (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) FGluttonAlt.gif|As seen in Darius Gaiden in Zone O (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) FGluttonAlt2.gif|As seen in Darius Gaiden in Zone O (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) FGluttonAlt3.gif|As seen in Darius Gaiden in Zone O (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) sd212.png|As seen in Super Darius II Zone F Category:Bosses Category:Captains Category:Darius Bosses Category:Super Darius Bosses Category:Darius II Captains Category:Super Darius II Captains Category:Darius Gaiden Bosses